goodluckcharliefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Katasy
Insert formula here Insert formula here Insert formula here Jen Katasy is PJ's current girlfriend. She is very a very sweet girl. Jen is a recurring character. She is portrayed by Naomi Scott. Personality Jen is a very sweet, down to earth girl. She has many talents and is a very likable person. She is an A+ student. She is also very artistic and has amazing drawings. She also likes to sing and writes amazing songs. She writes songs about her life and her experiences. Jen really likes to express herself in her clothes and is into fashion. She likes to change up her style every now and then. Jen is a vegetarian and refuses to eat animals. Jen also loves to read and she is an amazing writer. She writes great stories and is very creative. Jen has many friends and is very a very lovable person. Relationships PJ Duncan (current girlfriend) Jen is PJ's girlfriend. They first met in the episode, Jenny from the Book Club. PJ develops a crush on her and joins Teddy's book club to get close to Jen. He finds out that Jen is way different from him. She doesn't eat meat, he loves meat. She likes to read, PJ never opens a book unless he really has to. Jen is an A+ student and PJ is a C- student. PJ changes so she will like him He tries to act smart, talks about books a lot, and pretends he's a vegetarian. Jen seems to like him as a friend at first. Soon, PJ finally cracks and tells her who he really is. Jen tells him that he never had to pretend to be those things. Then PJ finds out that they have mroe in common than he thinks, they both like music, they love to have fun, and they both have an interest in art. That's when Jen really starts to like PJ and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Jen also tutors PJ once and a while. In the episode, The Skyler vs. The Jen, PJ reunites with his old girlfriend, Skyler. Jen gets extremely jealous off Skyler because PJ seems to have great chemistry with her. Jen thinks of this as a threat to her and PJ's relationship. Jen begins to get really sick of Skyler hanging out with her and PJ and ruining her time with PJ. PJ seems to see that she is sad so he promises her a romantic date on the mountains. Jen agrees. On the night of the date, Jen asks PJ if he wants to go with her on her family's annual trip to Toronto, Canada. PJ agrees and they kiss. Right after, Skyler shows up on Jen and PJ's date and when Jen finds out that he invited her, he crosses the line and Jen angrily walks out on the date, leaving PJ and Skyler alone. Later that night, PJ comes to Jen's house to apoplogize and see if she's alright but then Jen asks him if he really loves heror if he loves Skyler. The episode ends with a cliffhanger. Teddy Duncan (good friends) Teddy and Jen are good friends. They first met in English class and became friends. Then when Teddy made a book club, Jen joined, and they became closer friends. They hang out often. A lot of times, Jen, Teddy, and Ivy hang out. Ivy Wentz (good friends) Ivy and Jen are good friends. They first met in Art class and have been friends since then. Ivy, Jen, and Teddy often hang out together. Gabe Duncan (babysitter) Jen babysits Gabe whenever no one else is going to be home. Gabe has a crush on Jen and it is very obvious. He often flirts with her but Jen is always just rolling her eyes at him. Skyler (frenemies) Jen is frenemies with Skyler. In the episode, The Skyler vs. The Jen, Skyler moves back to Denver temporarily because her father's company is going to be working near there for 8 months. She comes to get back together with PJ but is disappointed when she learns PJ already has a new girlfriend. Things start off pretty cold between Skyler and Jen. Jen gets jealous of Skyler because she seems to have a great connection with PJ and she hates it. She doesn't want her to take PJ away from her. When PJ invites Skyler on their date to the mountains that was supposed to be just the two of them, Jen gets really angry and leaves the date. Appearances *Jenny from the Book Club *Katasy & Hartly *Movie Moving Time! *The Break up,The Make up,and The Babysitter *Teddy's Boyfriend the Werewolf Pt.2:Ash is Back *Charlie Ever After *The Skyler vs. The Jen *The Skyler vs. The Jen vs. The PJ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters